Letting Go
by 2kool4skool
Summary: Once again another scene written by Guza makes me furious. So I've fixed it. Dilu one shot, fixing what Guza, for some reason, cannot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.  
**

**A/N: Dammit Guza. I hate you. Now I have to fix this scene too. Can't you get anything right? Sorry I needed to rant before I started writing. I just can't believe he gave this scene to Lulu and Spinelli. I just sat there screaming, "hell no…". So this is a replacement for the scene the other day when Lulu was afraid to enter the nursery. **

Letting Go

Dillon raced into the hospital and straight to the nursery. He found Lulu standing by the window looking in at her nephew. She turned at the sound of Dillon's footsteps, tenderly wiping away the tears that spilled down her pale, tired face.

"I just heard about Elizabeth and the baby. I'm so sorry… How are you holding up?" he said awkwardly.

"My brother may lose the love of his life and I am terrified for him, for this baby and for my family…" she trailed off and he saw the distant look in her eyes.

Dillon moved towards her. His promises to only be her friend forgotten, as he folded her into his warm embrace. She melted against him, inhaling the scent of his cologne that pulled her mind back to the nights she'd spent in his arms. "Things might turn out okay…" Dillon offered.

"What if they don't?"

"Then we'll deal with that when it gets here. Have you held him yet?" He felt Lulu's head shake.

"I can't," she muttered.

Dillon looked down at her. She made eye contact with him and when he saw the frightened vulnerability in her eyes, it clicked. "This isn't our child."

"Our child would be born around now. We'd be holding our baby."

Dillon did everything in his power to hold back his own tears. "You did what was best," he sighed, as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"How can you say that? You never wanted me to have the abortion," she said, as she pulled away so she could meet his gaze and put a distance between them.

"We weren't ready to be parents and you made the best choice possible for both of us. I know that. I was confused and angry back then, but I know what you did was right."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm afraid to hold my nephew."

"I can go with you."

Lulu willingly took his hand and led him to the door of the nursery. The nurse opened the door. Lulu said Dillon was with her and Epiphany immediately moved out of the way. Dillon followed her inside and they stopped short of the little bassinet. "Hi Baby," Lulu said gently. She reached in and lifted the infant into her arms. He smiled up at her and she smiled back as she whispered words about always loving him.

Dillon took a moment to observe Lulu as her gaze was completely focused on the little bundle in her arms. He had never felt more love for her in his entire life. He momentarily grieved the child they had lost but found himself filled with hope for a future with a child they were both ready for and wanted.

Lulu turned her attention to Dillon. She caught the look in his eyes and found herself blushing. "Want to hold him?" she asked.

"Can I?"

"Of course," she answered, before gently resting the baby in his arms. They spent the next several moments talking to the little one and finally letting go of what they lost and realizing what they still had to gain. This time when they made eye contact they knew what they truly desired and that was eachother.

Spinelli watched from the window and for the first time he realized just what Dillon meant when he said that they had a connection. He could see it in their movements, their smiles and the way their faces filled with a loving devotion whenever they looked at eachother. As much as he cared about Lulu, he knew he would never have with her what Dillon so obviously does. He watched them a moment longer as they placed the baby back into the bassinet and then as Dillon slid his arm around her waist and led her out of the nursery. Spinelli left before they had seen him, not wanting to interrupt the moment that had taken too long to occur.


End file.
